


Hips Don't Lie

by jkateel



Series: Dancing 'Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow a Ke$ha song exists in the Dragon Age world, Garrett uses his hips for a "summoning spell," and Carver really loves his brother sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend, Flutiebear, introduced me to Ke$ha's "Blow," and I found myself picturing Garrett practicing his mage combat form to it. But he would end up dancing around to it, and so, ignoring how Ke$ha would even be in the Dragon Age world (let alone how they'd listen to her music), a ficlet was born...

"I don’t remember hip swaying as part of spellcasting," Anders said as he watched the, admittedly, mesmerizing swing of Garrett’s hips.

"But it is," Garrett replied over the sound of Ke$ha demanding they throw glitter in the air. He dipped his hips again, winking at Anders. "This is part of a summoning spell."

Anders pursed his lips, knowing,  _knowing,_ Garrett was going to make a terrible joke. He knew that tinkle in his eye, that flash of teeth against a dark beard. “And what exactly are you summoning?” he asked, despite his better judgement.

Garrett grinned again, and then spun his staff forward. He used the tip to hook onto Anders' arm and tug him over, pushing their hips together. "Summoning  _that_ ," he said with a delightful quirk of his eyebrow. "Pretty impressive, isn’t it."

Anders, feeling said impressive results of said "summoning spell," did his best not to laugh at Garrett’s silly grin.

* * *

"Umm, Merrill," Carver said, feeling heat in his cheeks. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Merrill didn’t stop dancing to answer him. She just twisted on her feet, and was now swinging her hips  _in front of him_. "Oh, your brother taught me," she said, and Carver felt something snap inside of him. 

Merrill didn’t notice thankfully, lifting her hands in the air when the singer asked her to. "I always wanted to learn how to move my hips like this, so he showed me how!"

 _I bet he did,_ Carver thought, but then his heart leapt when Merrill suddenly dropped her hands to grab his. 

"Here, I'll show you how!" she declared, putting his hands on her hips. Carver felt his cheeks burn like a fire spell, and he quickly sent a prayer to the Maker that he wouldn't spontaneously combust. 

Merrill didn't notice again, smiling up at him. "Okay, first you have to feel how I move my hips. Ready?"

Carver swallowed as he looked from Merrill, down to her hips.

Sometimes he hated his brother, he thought. And sometimes he really, really, really  _loved_  his brother.


End file.
